


World and Time

by killthwight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles dealing with various characters, moments and subjects. The collection was written for Motherwell's Challenge at the <a href="http://z8.invisionfree.com/DBZ_Fanfic_Salon/index.php?act=idx">DBZ Fanfic Salon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World and Time

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge: Set your mp3 player to shuffle. Write ten drabbles to the first ten songs that play. Drabble must be written within the time constraint of the song itself.

i.Times Like These – _three years before the Androids_

"Goku!" Chichi bellowed through the house. "Goku-sa!" Nothing but silence and emptiness, she knew he had flown off somewhere with Gohan and Piccolo. Sitting down at the kitchen table she felt a rage building up, choking her, unsettling her. She ran outside and screamed, her insides vibrating.

It was always like this, she should be used to Goku's absence, to his lack of interest. But she never got used to it, even if it meant her husband would save the world.

\--

ii. Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes - _after the Buu saga_

The grass was soft under her hands, humid, the smells of the earth wafting over to her, her summer dress covered in stains. She didn't notice, though, as she mechanically ran her fingers through the blades.

The truth, sometimes, was worst than lies, and this truth was hard to handle. Seeing her husband on a killing spree was something she never imagined having to presence again, and yet here she was crying for what he had wanted to be, for what he had lost and for what she hadn't wanted to face.

And even through all this, even through this despair, she knew she still needed him, and he'd still be there for her.

\--

iii. End of the Beginning – _Saiya-jin saga_

The pods zoomed through emptiness and all Vegeta could hear was the comforting hum of the engines. The size of the pod didn't bother him anymore, and neither did the absence of space.

The thrill was always in the landing, as the pod vibrated and he heard the roar from entering the atmosphere in high speed, as he hit the land and sent shockwaves through the planet. Exiting, looking, accessing what he would conquer.

Vegeta never would have imagined the hold that the planet called Chikyuu would have over him.

\--

iv. Breathe – _sometime after the Cell saga_

"No, you're wrong!"

"Of course I'm right, love. You know that—"

"Woman, what's this horrid smell?!"

Bulma and Yamcha turned around, still sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh, Vegeta, I made some cookies earlier, if you—"

"Bulma, I will not allow you to go back to smoking those horrid cigarettes. I insist you put it out immediately."

Bulma smiled maliciously, standing up and walking over to him. She inhaled deeply, savouring the smoke, blowing it over his face. His expression remained distant even as she put out the cigarette on the back of his hand. "As you wish, your majesty."

\--

v. Yellow - _some years after the Buu saga_

Videl hung onto her husband as he flew quickly over an ocean, waves spreading as they passed.

"Where are we going?"

Son Gohan smiled sheepishly. "You'll see when we get there."

"Gohan, you really have no clue how to do "mysterious". Out with it!"

"But Videl, it's a surprise."

Videl started struggling in his arms, even though she knew it was useless. "You know I hate surprises!"

\--

vi. Masters of War – _on Vegeta-sei_

Bardock never thought he would have a problem with warlords. After all, Saiya-jins were masters of war themselves, bread to kill, seize and destroy. He had caused enough genocide, seen enough entrails on the dust, and ripped bodies apart, laughing as he did. It was all part of a day's work.

But the Tsiru-jins were beyond the Saiya-jin's level of destruction. Especially when they turned their power against Bardock's planet and people.

\--

vii. Walk the Line – _the three years_

Vegeta eyed the woman warily in the kitchen, fuming at her disrespect.

"You do know I could kill you right now."

Bulma's head appeared above the refrigerator door. "Oh yeah, and what will you accomplish with that?"

"Nothing besides the pleasure of getting rid of that annoying mouth of yours."

"I hardly think that's what you were thinking last night when this "annoying" mouth of mine was busy." Bulma ducked again behind the fridge door, winking. "Besides, I know you would never harm me."

"Oh really?"

"Sure, I know you're secretly wrapped around my little finger." At that Bulma raised her pinky and wiggled it, hoping Vegeta didn't decide to blow up the refrigerator door while she hid behind it.

\--

viii. Until it Sleeps – _some years after the Buu saga_

Getting his tail back wasn't what Vegeta had expected. He touched the soft fur, experimented with muscles he hadn't used in decades, eyed himself in the mirror as he was once again physically complete.

But all he saw in the mirror was his old self. Eye covered by a scouter, armour cracked and suit torn, covered in mud and bloodstains.

"So, can I touch it?" Startled, Vegeta turned around, seeing his wife walk into the room. "I've been curious ever since you ran into the house."

Vegeta nodded, and as soon as her soft hands encircled the rebelling limb he sighed, relaxing, and all stray thoughts were gone.

\--

ix. Where You End – _sometime after the end of DBZ_

The crowd of family and friends laughed, sparred and ate. Yamcha watched as Trunks and Goten showed each other fighting moves, as young Bra scolded Pan for her clothes, and Bulma, beautiful Bulma, as she helped Chichi serve food to the ravenous crowd.

And to think all of this could have been his. Children, stability and a gorgeous, intelligent wife.

But he missed his chance.

\--

x. The Wretched – _AU - Saiya-jin saga_

Blood covered his hands, his face, his gi. Innocent blood, of an animal corpse he himself had killed and consumed. Why?

Vegeta cackled, the sound seeming distant. "Now you are one of us."

Goku—no, now he was Kakarotto, he deserved the name—stared, unblinking, and no feeling came to him. He remembered bloodlust after he took that little pill Radditz had given him. Adrenaline had coursed through his veins, mad rage as he screamed. But what now? It hadn't turned out the way he had wanted it to.

"Now you know, this is what it feels like to be Saiya-jin."


End file.
